


The full moon's call

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Full Moon, Gen, Moon, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owain spots the full moon, and waxes poetic far out in the woods; however, he is soon joined by another amateur poet. They exchange lines on the wonderful sight of the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The full moon's call

It was deep within the thick, dark forest, but Owain held no fear in his breast. He knew this place better than all the shepherds, he mused, specifically one spot within this forest. He stomps through the discarded, dry but colourful leaves, into an especially lit clearing. He gazes up through the reaching, sickly and gray branches above him to the pitch-black night sky, and one specific point therein. A bright point of light, a pockmarked, but perfect angel hanging in the dark. Owain’s emotions ran hot, an exuberance for story rising out from his mouth with the words:

“A single point in the darkness! A lone figure, screaming out through the night with all its light! Truly, you are the most lonesome, most beautiful star in this sky! Your beacon is a call to action, a signal for the wolves and animals to howl to, ready to begin their hunt! You are an inspiration to us warriors, and for that I thank you.”

Owain kneels down into the leaves, head hanging low out of respect and adoration. A tiny wind shifts his clothes to the side, but he pays nothing but the moon any heed. He glances up again to bestow additional accolades, but notices something odd encircling the moon. A circle of light, a distant corona surrounds it. He takes this sign at its most literal by saying:

“I see. You seek to retain your distance from us, no matter how much awe we may profess. I must apologize for calling you lonesome, for that is not what you are. Nay, you separate yourself to better become a symbol for us to aspire to. I thank you again for your selflessness.”

He decides to keep his head down for a while, as he enjoys the company of others immensely, and knows the sacrifices one makes when they choose to separate themselves.

 

\--

 

She knew the path well, as she has much experience in sneaking to her secret spot undetected. Yes, Olivia knew it was enormously shy of her to sneak out into the woods at night to practice dancing, but tonight was special. The beautiful, immense full moon above her screamed for a proper lens, and the slender, scattered branches of this clearing would contrast prettily with the proper, contained nature of the moon on this night. She wasn’t consciously trying to sneak to her clearing this night, but she was still more focused on the ground before her than the rest of the forest. Once she silently slipped past the last tree into the clearing, she takes a slow gaze up to the moon, gradually taking in the effect of its oddly distant corona. The circle of light is scraped by the piercing, delicate set of branches from the trees around her, but it gives way to the full, awesome night sky. Then the moon. She takes in the autumn scents around her with a deep breath, the abandoned leaves crunching softly beneath her feet, and takes in the intense white light by saying

“Oh, what a beauteous sight! The moon, perfectly framed among these branches! I… I feel such pains for one abandoned in the night sky such as you! Thank you for blessing us with your light!”

She starts with a small yelp and a leap backwards when Owain quietly adds

“Ah, but milady, it is not abandoned, but purposely displaced from its fellows! Do you not see the ring of light which surrounds it? They wish to approach, but it knows that they can only truly appreciate it at a distance.”

The initial shock of another soul in the clearing swiftly leaves her mind when she recognizes a fellow poet. Her bright smile contrasts with the crystal tear leaving her eyes at Owain’s words, but she has more than a few of her own to add, saying:

“I see. Just as a musician, or a dancer is kept on a stage to truly experience their full performance!”

“Yes! Just as a hero, a swordmaster displaying their craft must keep distance from the innocent townspeople. It is analogous to everything in life that we performers must strive for.”

“You’ve really thought about this a lot, Owain. I just came out here because the moon was so pretty.”

Owain nearly sighs when she breaks character, but when he turns around to see the few shiny specks of tears rolling down her skyward-gazing face, he can’t help but share in this magical moment. The poet in him rejoices at the chance to affect another’s life so emotionally. He says

“Ah, but don’t all pretty sights also have true meaning hidden behind them?”

Olivia smiles kindly, still gazing at the moon, and notices him join by her side. She responds fluidly, saying

“And the moon especially, its single point pockmarked with detail, tiny grey pits and valleys along its surface!”

“Yes! While it appears to be a simple circular object in the sky, it has gradients of morality and depths of complexity!”

“We can never approach it, however much we’d like to touch its shining surface.”

“And we would not want to, for it is not our signal, but a sign for the bats and wolves of the night. For their time is nigh.”

Olivia shivers at the mention of bats, but internally commends Owain on his inclusion of other creatures which gaze towards the moon. She allows her tears to flow freely, not caring to notice that Owain appears to be afflicted similarly before saying

“Even the plants cannot resist the moon, we see before us the desperate remnants of t-trees grasping f-for something un-unattainable…”

Now that’s actually sad, Owain has to admit, stifling a choking sob. He feels a comforting hand on his shoulder, and swiftly pulls Olivia into a comforting hug. They cry bitter, but beautiful tears, the feeling of loneliness not one that they must experience, the feeling of desire a truth for all humans, and the impossibility of seeing one’s dreams to fruition something which resonates deeply with both of them. Olivia speaks first, gently breaking their embrace and saying

“Owain, I didn’t know you were so poetic!”

He grandiosely leaps away, saying

“Of course I am! I require a keen mind to spot bandits and brigands of all sorts.”

Owain mimes spinning with a sword outstretched to slash at invisible opponents, and he hears a slight giggle from Olivia’s direction. She says, somewhat hastily now that the heat of the moment has died down:

“Um, have you written any poems, then?”

She watches him stop, then scratch his head awkwardly as if he’d forgotten something. He breaks character completely, honestly admitting

“You know, I actually haven’t! Although I do have this book that Cynthia and I made about our organization, the Justice Cabal…”

With an innocent spark in her eye, and invigoration from Owain’s own energy, she says

“That sounds lovely, you’ll have to tell me about it!”

He smiles broadly, saying with a more dramatic flair

“Well, it all starts ten years ago…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Owain and Olivia are such flowery, emotional types. 
> 
> This fic came to me when I walked outside, saw the moon, then ran back inside to start writing.
> 
> This counts as my obligatory Halloween-themed piece, right?


End file.
